<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitch, or How No Sleep Can Be Both Good and Bad by shadows_haunt_angels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661149">Twitch, or How No Sleep Can Be Both Good and Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_haunt_angels/pseuds/shadows_haunt_angels'>shadows_haunt_angels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenges, Done messed up my dude, Gen, Oops, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_haunt_angels/pseuds/shadows_haunt_angels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senju Tobirama is one of the most skilled and feared shinobi of the Warring Clans Era, but that does not make him any less susceptible to a chronic lack of sleep and an especially chronic overdose of caffeine. Now, due to a mixture of both a slight misspelling on one of the tags for his new Hiraishin no Jutsu has called a Team from the future, and they are less than thrilled. There will mentions of alcohol consumption, and one rather foul mouthed Haruno Sakura, be warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto challenge fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitch, or How No Sleep Can Be Both Good and Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this is a Response to Orlha’s Challenge! That means Team 7 (modified just a bit) will be Time Travelling to the Warring Clans Era.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pounding headache right behind his eyes. Now, Sasuke knew he didn’t have the <em>best </em>decision-making process; however, he was fairly sure that he hadn’t gotten drunk enough to be hungover last night. He had been wandering somewhere in Kusa, that much he was aware of. If only his head wasn’t throbbing so much, he’d be able to recall what he drank last night so he could avoid it for the rest of his life. A groan to his right, groaning to the tune of “End my Suffering” caused him to tense up. Had he… <em>slept with someone?</em> He didn’t remember any of that, but he’d been far drunker before. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he froze. He’d seen that colour before, and he hoped he was mistaken.</p><p>“Fuckin’ shit, Shishou drinks gods-damned paint thinner. That’s the last time I out-drink the medics. Cocksuckers have got to be cycling chakra to assist their metabolisms, there is no way they’re not cheating.”</p><p>Yup, he wasn’t mistaken. Where in the Nine Hells did Sakura come from? He’d recognize her potty mouth anywhere. It had started shortly through the Wave mission, back when they were Genin. Now that he was sobering up, he could hear someone being <em>violently </em>sick off to his left, and there was near-silent breathing near his feet. If Naruto had pulled him into more Sage Shenanigans he swore to the Sage-! Before he could continue someone kicked his feet.</p><p>“Sasuke you gotta getcha butt up, something weird is going on, ya know? I coulda sworn I was talkin’ ta Gaara and we was splittin’ the missions fifty-fifty since the Wind Daimyo is still bein’ a bastard about giving Konoha more of their missions, but this definitely isn’t Suna ‘cuz it smells like tree sap and-“</p><p>Sasuke groaned, his headache not helping with his <strike>favorite </strike>idiot friend’s rapid-fire sentence. Naruto was difficult to understand on a good day, growing up in the slums did not help with vocabulary. Between Sakura swearing enough to peel paint, Kakashi-sensei speaking in two word sentences due to <em>all the trauma</em>, and Naruto’s slang, he was the only clear speaker in the team. This sudden revelation did not, however, stop his friend from chattering on like a bright orange alarm clock. He sat up and reached out to smack his teammate, but the chatterbox danced out of the way before he could make contact.</p><p>“Someone fuckin’ shut him up. Sasuke, that’s your job. Do that shit, it’s too early to be thinking.” A grunt from his feet agreed with her. There was a bright grin from the blonde, before he poked Sakura. Sasuke could see what was coming- and there it was. Sakura was up, but only due to the fact that she had shot up to spike Naruto into the ground. Now Naruto was whining something about betrayal, but the noise had gotten everyone up. Kakashi-sensei was squinting at the duo. Sakura was grumbling about being woken up, and had stumbled over to a pitcher of water before rapidly draining the entire thing. Sasuke was standing now, his eyes bleary but now wide awake as he took in the room around him. A wooden house, traditional doors, nice tatami mats. Even Kakasha-sensei was looking confused, which was strange since he always seemed to know everything.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei, do you have any idea how we got here?” The older ninja shook his head, but seemed to smile under his mask. It took a second for Sasuke to realize his mistake. He had called him “Kakashi-<em>sensei”</em>. Shit. Now he’s embarrassed himself. He was going to say something, but before he could a cough came from the doorway. In the blink of an eye Team Seven went from in a fair mood, to ready to fight. Even Naruto had stepped out of the hole Sakura had made in the ground, kunai drawn and ready to battle. Evidently this wasn’t what the cougher was expecting, seeing as how he paled dramatically. The man shook under the gazes of four different levels of Killing Intent, before stuttering out a message.</p><p>“S-senju T-tobirama-sama, honorable b-brother of Senju Hashirama-dono apologizes for his m-m-misstep, but it appears as though a s-sealing mishap has c-called the four of you here. Tobirama-sama is c-currently away at battle with th-the Uchiha clan, but has left a r-request for you to reside here until he c-can apologize properly.”</p><p>Sasuke felt like someone had sucker punched him. Uchiha clan? Tobirama? Fucking <em>what?</em> He honestly didn’t think he could blame this one on Naruto. The orange menace he called a friend had gotten him into some strange situations, but this took the cake. <em>Time travel. </em>Unless, of course, this was a genjutsu, but no one is willing to put this level of detail into an illusion when it’d be faster just to stab him and call it a day. He halfheartedly flared his chakra, feeling his team do so as well. Except for Naruto, who flared enough chakra to call up a Boss summon. Idiot never had any decent chakra control. The man in the doorway swallowed hard, somehow managing to pale even further at the assault of chakra on his senses. Now that Sasuke didn’t feel like his head was about to explode, the Senju clan Varja symbol was prominent on the robes of the man (whose name no one had asked yet) standing in the doorway. Well, shit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>